


Три трагедии Турнира Трёх

by everytuesday



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Tragedy/Comedy, Triwizard Tournament
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday
Summary: Турнир в тленовых тонах.





	1. Трагедия первая

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ(б) для команды **WTF Magical Games & Sports**.
> 
> Примечание/предупреждение:  
> 1\. Крипи-тлено-цикл.  
> 2\. Написано по мотивам мультсериала «Happy Tree Friends».  
> 3\. Стишок в эпиграфе — лучше саммари :)
> 
> Спасибо за редактуру **rio-abajo-rio**! X
> 
> Дисклеймер: ни на что не претендую, от всего отказываюсь.

на метле летать

в пасть драконью попасть

учат в школе, учат в школе

учат в школе

ногами после не болтать

и под крики умирать

учат в школе, учат в школе

учат в школе

 

Всё утро его не то чтобы мутило, но потряхивало прилично, а теперь, когда до первого задания Турнира оставались считанные минуты, в душе поселилось неясное липкое гадостное чувство.

С одной стороны, в отличие от предыдущих нескольких дней, он точно знал, что нужно делать, а с другой — следование плану, в отличие от импровизации, никогда не было его сильной стороной.

Трибуны гудели. Зрители всех трёх школ старались заглушить друг друга: топали ногами, скандировали кричалки и свистели так громко, что у Гарри на время заложило уши.

Когда Людо Бэгмен стал настойчиво предлагать свою помощь, Гарри вдруг подумал, что от волнения и страха заложило ещё и мозги: как иначе объяснить безумное предположение, что с ним, с Гарри, только что флиртовал глава Отдела магических игр и спорта?

Турнир начался, и первым проходить задание выпало Седрику. Бэгмен комментировал каждый его шаг, и невозможно было понять, то ли он подбадривал Диггори, то ли входил в раж, впадая в странное возбуждение при виде ярко-синих языков пламени, которые вырывались из пасти громадного дракона.

Гарри выдохнул с облегчением, когда один за одним Седрик, Флёр и Крам успешно прошли испытание. Теперь настала его очередь; он остановился, случайно выронил палочку — так сильно дрожали пальцы — поднял её, распрямил плечи и вышел из палатки.

Чем дальше он удалялся от трибун, тем плотнее, казалось, обступают его деревья, мрачнее становится небо, безрадостнее — голоса вдалеке.

Он едва не упал, споткнувшись о выступающие из-под земли широкие корни, а когда выпрямился, то встретился глазами со здоровой желтоглазой ящерицей, размахивающей хвостом с острыми шипообразными наростами.

Немой ужас, шок, немного — паника. Гарри отогнал их прочь, сосредоточился, сжал палочку и произнёс:

— Акцио «Молния»!

Он не был уверен в успехе, но втайне на него рассчитывал; метла зависла у Гарри за спиной, и он быстро забрался на неё.

Это было нечто удивительное. Полёт. Даже сейчас, когда раздувающиеся ноздри хвостороги и её раскатистый рык сигнализировали об опасности, в нём бушевал адреналин и эйфория.

Гарри не ощущал твёрдой земли под ногами, но чувствовал себя гораздо увереннее в воздухе. Он направил метлу вверх, и ощущение лёгкости стало разрастаться в груди. Скорость, порывистый ветер, то, как деревья, а затем сама хвосторога, стали не больше подошвы ботинка — это делало его по-настоящему счастливым.

— Всё получится! Отлично! Вперёд! — бормотал Гарри.

Ему только нужно было привлечь внимание хвостороги и забрать золотое яйцо.

— Давай же, давай!

Гарри вошёл в крутое пике. Вспотевшие руки соскользнули с рукояти, и метла накренилась; угол сместился.

Нехорошо, очень нехорошо, паршиво. Хвосторога не двигалась, словно не принимала Гарри всерьёз. Решить, что делать дальше, требовалось быстро, и он предпочёл рискнуть: подлетел к ней ближе, чем планировал, и попытался дотянуться до яйца кончиками пальцев.

— Вот это да! Ну и полёт! Видели, а, мистер Крам? — голос Бэгмена звучал победоносно, ликующе — Поттер был его золотым снитчем, крупным выигрышем на ставках в случае победы.

Виктор бросил на него хмурый взгляд и посмотрел в сторону Гарри. Изменившись в лице, он что-то прошипел на болгарском, вздохнул, покачал головой и только после этого указал на хвосторогу.

Бэгмен сглотнул.

«Молния» Гарри превратилась в щепки. Самого его не было видно.

Трибуны замолкли, слышались лишь шокированные вздохи десятка людей и чьи-то редкие всхлипывания: из пасти хвостороги торчали ноги Гарри, обутые в кеды, и клок утеплённой мантии. На землю капала противная смесь из слюны и крови.

— Кхм… Летая на метле, не забывайте надевать перчатки, — буркнул себе под нос Бэгмен, но из-за поднесённой к горлу палочки и Соноруса вышло, наверное, на весь Хогвартс.

 


	2. Трагедия вторая

под водой час не дышать

чужих пленников не спасать

учат в школе, учат в школе

учат в школе

всех рыб в озере распугать

от кровопотери умирать

учат в школе, учат в школе

учат в школе

 

 

Никогда его утро не было таким отвратительным и вместе с тем превосходным. Ему снилось, как с помощью одного Экспеллиармуса он одолел Волдеморта в его юношеском обличии и Снейпа в обличии летучей мыши, хотя в реальности единственное, чего он добился, размахивая руками, словно взбешённый гиппогриф, — это задел стопку книг, и увесистое «Руководство по средневековому волшебству» упало ему на ногу.

Гарри взвыл от боли, рефлекторно подался вперёд, и его колени со всей силы ударились о столешницу; спина после сна в полусидячем положении страшно ныла, а на щеке отпечатался след от учебника. Когда мадам Пинс, шипя, заявила: «Покиньте библиотеку, Поттер!», а звонкий голос Добби настойчиво принялся звать его по имени, у Гарри мгновенно разболелась голова.

«Чертовски удачлив, как и всегда», — подумал Гарри и возвёл глаза к потолку. Почему, ну почему всегда он?

Упорно повторяя: «Уизи, спасти Уизи», Добби тянул его из библиотеки, по дороге всучив какую-то склизкую дрянь.

По виду она напоминала морскую капусту и называлась вроде бы несложно, но не для Гарри, который пять минут назад ещё спал и видел прекрасный сон о том, как он одной левой уложил на лопатки двух своих самых ненавистных волшебников в Британии.

В конечном счёте он вспомнил, что название дряни начиналось на букву «Ж», и сунул это «Ж» в задний карман — что показалось ему на редкость остроумным.

Помирать — так с музыкой, решил Гарри, и за несколько минут до начала испытания эффектно подкатил к Флёр, скользя по чуть оттаявшей земле и огибая лужи. Француженка, впрочем, манёвра Гарри не оценила и ещё долго злобно на него косилась, бубня что-то на своём и отряхиваясь от грязи. Гарри отметил про себя, что надо бы узнать, верно ли он понимает, что «пор» _(1)_ значит ничто иное, как «красавчик».

Бэгмен и Перси недолго церемонились, и вскоре Гарри обнаружил, что стоит по пояс в ледяной воде, жуёт жёсткую вонючую морскую капусту, а позади него раздаётся обратный отсчёт.

Три, два, один…

Гарри нырнул в воду и устремился вперёд и вглубь озера.

Он облегчённо вздохнул — изо рта вырвались пузырьки, — когда чудо-капуста подействовала, и он стал плыть быстрее благодаря ластам на ногах, манёвреннее благодаря перепонкам на руках, стал лучше видеть благодаря плотной оболочке на глазах, и наконец, спокойно дышать под водой благодаря прорезавшимся жабрам.

Вода была мутной, но уже не казалась ужасающе холодной. Гарри проплывал мимо рыб, несколько раз использовал Инсендио против гриндилоу, но не заметил и намёка на приготовленное организаторами Турнира испытание.

Только оказавшись где-то на середине озера и на приличной глубине, он попал в то, что, предположительно, было поселением водяного народа с домами из илистых камней и подобием крошечной площади.

Гарри пригляделся, и первое, что он увидел — рыжая макушка Рона и копна кудрявых волос Гермионы. Оба, вместе с двумя другими пленниками, были привязаны к столбам и находились в отключке, но, судя по всему, ещё дышали: вверх поднимались пузырьки воздуха.

Он покачал головой: «Чёртов везунчик!» — и стал грести к ним, не встречая препятствий от местных.

Русалки и тритоны, хоть и выглядели пугающе с их серой кожей и жутковатыми физиономиями, но лишь посмеивались над Гарри и казались вполне дружелюбными.

Гарри кое-как освободил Рона и повертел головой. Ведь не может же быть, чтобы он приплыл сюда первым, а остальные, даже Седрик и Крам, провалились? И как так вышло, что здесь двое его лучших друзей?

Он приложил все силы, чтобы вытолкнуть Рона на поверхность. Тяжесть, которую он испытывал, давала понять: его время под водой на исходе. Гарри дёрнулся к Гермионе, но узел на её руках оказался крепче, чем на руках Рона. Он попробовал распилить верёвку с помощью другого, более острого булыжника, и только тогда увидел наполовину человека, наполовину акулу, плывущего к нему.

Когда острые ряды зубов вонзились в его руку, Гарри не ощутил боли — лишь испытал шок. Он попытался использовать кулаки и палочку, чтобы отодрать акулью пасть от себя и одновременно оттолкнуть Гермиону на безопасное расстояние, но вместо этого подставил под удар беззащитную шею.

Последнее, что видел Гарри: расходящееся от него красное облако и расплывчатые, удаляющиеся силуэты — два мужских и один женский.

«Не пытайтесь украсть девушку у квиддичного ловца», — мелькнуло на задворках сознания перед тем, как Гарри отключился.

 

**Примечание:**

1\. Пор (фр. _porc_ ) — свинья.


	3. Трагедия третья

в лабиринте заплутать

всю удачу растерять

учат в школе, учат в школе

учат в школе

жертвой соплохвоста стать

на десерт себя подать

учат в школе, учат в школе

учат в школе

 

Незадолго до начала последнего испытания Гарри чувствовал себя гораздо увереннее, чем прежде. Возможно, с его стороны это было несколько самонадеянно, но, как верно заметил Рон, совместными усилиями им не только удалось освоить новые заклинания, но и приблизиться к заветной мечте стать аврорами.

Они с Гермионой и Роном как раз практиковали Бомбардо, Протего, Импедимента и заклинание Компаса, когда Рон подозвал его к окну и указал на Малфоя, стоящего под деревом во дворе. Гарри заметно скис, наблюдая за ухмыляющимся Драко и за тем, как смотрели ему в рот Крэбб и Гойл.

От этой картины у Гарри аж живот свело от отвращения, но Гермиона вовремя поспешила отвлечь его тренировкой. Так они провели остаток дня.

 

 

Что не помешало Гарри переживать и нервно ковырять яичницу за завтраком двадцать четвёртого июня. А если он не справится? А если всех подведёт?

По неизвестной причине уверенность вернулась к нему лишь тогда, когда Малфой выкрикнул в его адрес что-то гадкое, отчего слизеринский стол тотчас покатился со смеху.

Он забрал у Гермионы газету, нашёл нужную статью, и чем сильнее вчитывался, тем труднее ему было сдержать улыбку — повышенное внимание со стороны Скитер и Малфоя начинало льстить.

Позавтракав, Рон и Гермиона отправились на экзамен к Бинсу, а Гарри — на встречу с миссис Уизли и старшим братом Рона — Биллом. И хотя он немного повздорил с родителями Седрика — вернее, те буквально накинулись на него с обвинениями, — Гарри отлично провёл время.

Они прогулялись по замку и его окрестностям, так что вечером, когда Гарри вместе с другими участниками подходил к месту проведения третьего задания Турнира, он поймал себя на мысли, что ничуть не волнуется. Страх перед кромешной тьмой, туманом, опустившимся на землю, и высокой изгородью, возведённой на месте поля для квиддича, был позади.

«Оливер бы не пощадил того, кто посмел надругаться над святыней!» — вместо этого подумал Гарри и хихикнул, на секунду живо представив лицо Вуда.

Повод для веселья он, очевидно, избрал неподходящий, потому что Корнелиус Фадж смерил его негодующим взглядом. Гарри пришлось замаскировать очередной смешок кашлем. «Вот и истерика тут как тут».

Он весь извёлся, стараясь хоть чем-то себя занять, пока стадион не заполнили зрители, а Бэгмэн не дал старт: и мантию дважды поправил, и заклинания про себя повторил.

Разделив первенство, они с Седриком первыми зашли в лабиринт.

Каждый свой шаг Гарри сверял по палочке-компасу, но лабиринт продолжал подкидывать новые повороты, тупики и узкие проходы. Ему казалось, что он утопает в стоящей вокруг тишине, словно в зыбучих песках, и поэтому Гарри не переставал держать ухо востро.

Он остановился у развилки, чтобы решить, куда идти дальше, когда заметил рябь, прошедшую по стенам лабиринта, и почувствовал, как под ногами завибрировала земля, как при землетрясении. Гарри едва успел сделать несколько шагов, прежде чем стены позади него «схлопнулись». Лабиринт регулярно менял конфигурацию.

Гарри приосанился, приготовившись отразить удар, ринуться вперёд — что угодно. Его сердце колотилось с бешеной силой, но доносящиеся звуки разом стихли. И тогда он услышал: крик и топот. Кто-то бежал в его сторону.

Он стал ждать, внутренне содрогаясь от чуждой ему мысли:  _использовать непростительное легко и приятно_.

Высокая коренастая фигура влетела в него, сбив с ног. Он встал, отряхнулся и с удивлением признал в повалившем его человеке Седрика. От Диггори несло гарью и палёной плотью; вся его одежда была грязной, рваной и прожжённой.

Гарри стало нехорошо.

— Седрик, ты как? Э-эй! — он потряс его за плечо, но Седрик не отреагировал.

 _Брось его, брось_. И снова Гарри не знал, откуда взялся этот голос. Он слышал, что лабиринт по-разному влиял на людей, но не хотел становиться одним из таких.

— Обопрись на меня. Давай же, Седрик!

Гарри был настроен решительно: думал простоять возле Седрика вечность, только бы это заставило его сдвинуться с места — но откуда-то сбоку послышался грохот.

Из-за поворота показался здоровый соплохвост, клацающий клешнями и изрыгающий пламя. У Гарри было немного времени, чтобы принять решение, и он очень удивился, когда вместо сражения с неизвестной опасной тварью Седрик выбрал попытку спастись бегством.

Не успев выставить щит, Гарри почувствовал, как теряет равновесие, и, словно со стороны, услышал свой сдавленный крик; его руки и тело покрывали ожоги. Гарри разжал кулак, и палочка, объятая огнём, с шипением ввинтилась в землю, остывая.

Трясущимися руками он попробовал поднять её, но тело не желало слушаться. Это было мучительно: ощущать полную беспомощность. Он не мог — и не хотел — сдаваться.

Соплохвост был уже близко, и, не то в агонии, не то в бреду, вдалеке Гарри разглядел мерцание Кубка и тень, спешащую к нему.

 _Умирать легко и приятно_ , уверял голос. Он отчаянно покачал головой, не соглашаясь.

Когда глаз-бусинка соплохвоста оказался напротив его лица, Гарри резко стало нечем дышать, и он захлебнулся собственной кровью.

 

«На каждого найдётся в лабиринте сём управа:

Глупцов, проникших внутрь, ждёт жуткая расправа.

Коли не догадался ты бежать отсюда поскорей —

Не видеть тебе Кубка как своих очей», — нараспев сказал сфинкс, глядя на упавшего замертво Седрика, который дал неправильный ответ, и на Поттера, чьё тело соплохвост утащил в глубь лабиринта.


End file.
